Loki's Girl
by Zoteria
Summary: El siempre había odiado y despreciado a los humanos, los consideraba por debajo de todos los demás, sin embargo cuando encontró a aquella joven mujer humana en sus dominios en Asgard, no vio nada de mano en tomarla como su juguete de entretenimiento. no espero que las cosas se complicaran tanto, ni que empezara a preocuparse por su bienestar y felicidad. LokixOOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente! se me ocurrió este ffc cuando estaba viendo nuevamente las dos películas y como Loki siempre fue mi PJ favorito, decidí hacer esta pequeña historia. espero que les guste, aunque puede que contenga escenas fuertes y ese no es mi especialidad, espero sus opiniones en forma de Reviews. **

**No me pertenece el Pj de Loki, pero la historia es totalmente mia xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ha pasado poco más de tres días luego del incidente con Malakiht, el elfo oscuro. Asgard ha estado reconstruyendo los daños causados por ellos, y en todo ese tiempo nadie ha notado que Odín, el gran rey, no está. Todos han sido engañados por Loki, que poco después de fingir su muerte frente a Thor y la humana Jane Foster, al salvar la vida de su hermano, Loki había cambiado puestos con el rey, sin consentimiento de él por supuesto. Lo había tomado desprevenido y con la guardia baja, y con sus poderes había encerrado al gran Odín en un lugar lejos de allí, ni siquiera Heimdal lo había descubierto, sus trucos al fin habían valido la pena. Y con Thor fuera de su camino en la Tierra, Asgard era suya para gobernar.

Loki sentado en el trono observo como un guardia se acercaba a él, en presencia de otros el usaba su magia para que ellos vieran a Odín, en vez de su verdadera forma.

—Mi rey— se anunció el guardia, haciendo una reverencia, se arrodillo frente a él.

—Que sucede?— interrogo Loki con la forma de Odín, curioso por aquella interrupción, normalmente los guardias en esos momentos estaban custodiando y ayudando a reorganizar los desastres, y controlando y buscando a algunos fugitivos.

—Hemos encontrado a alguien, mi señor—informo el guardia.

—Explíquese— demando Loki, mientras se acomodaba en el trono, su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de descifrar aquel misterio, nadie sabía dónde estaba Odín, y el mismo no podría librarse de su celda porque él se había asegurado de que esa no fuera una opción.

—No es de por aquí, señor... la encontramos mientras patrullábamos por una de las playas buscando a algunos de los fugitivos de prisión— hablo el guardia, hizo una pausa. Luego —Creo que es una humana, señor... aunque no sé como llego hasta aquí, no sabemos si es peligrosa o si esta por error en Asgard.

—Es una ella?— murmuró mas para sí que para el guardia.

—Sí, mi señor. Es una mujer— asintió.

Loki se contuvo de hacer una mueca, los humanos no era sus seres favoritos en el universo, pero debía admitir que era divertido jugar con ellos. Y él se hacia una idea de cómo pudo haber llegado allí esa mujer.

—Donde está ahora esa mujer?

—Estaba inconsciente cuando la hayamos mi señor, la hemos traído a palacio— el guardia se removió algo incomodo. — está encerrada en uno de los cuarto para sirvientes de ala este.

Interesante. Suprimió una sonrisa que casi alcanza a sus labios.

—Llévame ante ella, ya—demandó. Se levanto del trono, y al instante el guardia se levanto también de su posición arrodillada.

Loki siguió al hombre por los inmensos pasillos del castillo, las columnas y techos altos era igual a como lo recordaba aunque nunca había estado por la parte de los sirvientes, aprovecho de tomar nota de todo lo que veía, por cualquier incidente posible que pudiera suceder y hubiera una posible salida de emergencias allí, el se aseguraría de enterarse. Los sirvientes que pasaban por su lado se inclinaban en respeto, y él no pudo evitar pensar con torcida diversión, la cara de horror que pondrían si supieran ante quien realmente se estaban inclinando.

El guardia por fin se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera marrón, y la abrió dando un paso a un lado para dejarle paso a Loki, quien se interno en el cuarto iluminado por el sol de la tarde que entraba por la ventana. La habitación era pequeña, contenía una ventana, un armario, otra puerta que suponía era el baño, una única silla pegada contra la pared y una cama con sabanas blancas, y era ahí donde se encontraba la mujer. Con curiosidad se acerco a el lugar, parándose al lado de la cama la observo desapasionadamente, era pequeña de estatura y figura delgada, largo cabello castaño oscuro, piel del color de la miel, y cara nada atractiva; vestía unos jeans azules, una blusa blanca de manga larga y unas botas marrones, no podía ver sus ojos porque estos estaban cerrados y su respiración pausada indicaba que dormía, o en ese caso estaba inconsciente. Y el único pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Loki en ese momento fue, que ella era tan ordinaria y común como los demás despreciables humanos de la tierra. Pero era también, decidió de pronto, el único entretenimiento que tendría por un tiempo si hacia una jugada astuta.

—Mi rey, que sugiere que hagamos con ella?— pregunto de pronto el guardia. —Debo avisarle a Heimdal para que la envié de vuelta a su casa por el Byfrost?

Loki se dio la vuelta, y encaro al guardia con cara inexpresiva.

—No, primero la interrogare y luego la enviare de vuelta a la Tierra— dijo con voz indiferente, mientras salía por la puerta. —Por los momentos déjala aquí, y que nadie se le acerque, no sabemos nada de ella. Ha entendido?

El hombre asintió, y se dio la vuelta, marchándose por el pasillo. Loki se aseguro que no había nadie más por los alrededores, antes de entrar al cuarto de nuevo en el cuarto y sentarse en la silla, que se encontraba pegada contra la pared justo frente a la cama. Se recostó contra el espaldar y poso los brazos a cada lado de la silla, entrelazando sus manos, fijo su mirada de ojos verde sobre la figura inmóvil en la cama. Su mente creaba muchos escenarios futuros para su nueva mascota humana, no la dejaría marchar de Asgard y nadie más que él sabría de ella, todos los demás pensarían que la había enviado a casa o simplemente les diría que había muerto; una sonrisa perversa asomo a sus labios, pero en realidad ella permanecería en palacio para su diversión, sería su juguete personal hasta que se cansara de ella.

Ya el sol estaba casi oculto en el horizonte cuando la mujer se movió en la cama, Loki la vio sentarse con lentitud en ella, parpadeando para orientarse supuso, una de sus manos fue a su cabeza retirando unos mechones largos de su cabello de la cara, y él pudo ver sus ojos, eran negros como la noche, y tenían una mirada aturdida. Por un momento pensó que el guardia se había equivocado, y la mujer en realidad era una preadolescente, pero eso no afectaba sus planes.

—Bienvenida a Asgard— le anunció llamando su atención hacia él. Y pudo percibir su sorpresa, antes de que su mirada se llenara de miedo.

No pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

Jadia sentía un dolor latente en su cabeza, que la tenía algo aturdida. Su cuerpo también se sentía algo pesado y débil. Y se estaba preguntando si había enfermado otra vez del estomago y estaba deshidratada en su apartamento de Londres en Greenwich. Con lentitud forzó a sus miembros a elevar su cuerpo a una posición erguida sobre la cama en la que había estado acostada, y casi volvió a tumbarse cuando un mareo la asalto, pero se controlo hasta que paso y pudo dejar de sentir todo el cuarto moviéndose bajo ella, la débil iluminación le indico que ya serían pasada las cinco de la tarde y estaba anocheciendo; parpadeo de nuevo para enfocar mejor su vista, notando que mechones de su largo cabello castaño obstruía su vista, elevo una mano y con un ademan impaciente los retiro de su cara, con un leve suspiro, imagino que debía ir al hospital más cercano para una revisión médica, cuando una voz llamo su atención.

—Bienvenida a Asgard.

Sobresaltada giro la vista hasta dar con la voz perteneciente. Y se quedo tiesa del miedo.

Había un hombre en su habitación, sentado majestuosamente en una silla que no recordaba haber tenido antes en el cuarto. Tenía cabellos negros como la noche, que llegaban hasta sus hombros y estaban peinados hacia atrás, su piel era pálida e inmaculada, y el vestía con una camisa manga larga verde, un sobretodo negro sin mangas, y pantalones y botas del mismo color anuqué su ropa no se parecía mucho a la que usaban en Londres, más bien era algo extraña. Sin embargo lo que le llamo mas la intención de él fueron sus ojos, de un verde limpio y claro, pero totalmente fríos y distantes. Luego, él sonrió con lo que solo podía describirse como malicia. Y Jadia se aterro por completo.

Unos segundos después su cerebro registro lo que había dicho el hombre sumamente atractivo que estaba observándola. Y su semblante empalideció rápidamente.

—A-Asgard?— susurro temerosa, incluso su voz sonaba ronca y seca.

—En efecto, pequeña humana— contesto Loki, disfrutando de lo lindo con el temor que se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros. Por fin en tres días, el encontraba con que entretenerse.

Jadia trago en seco. Su cerebro trataba de buscarle sentido a todo aquello, sin entrar en pánico total.

—Eso no puede ser, yo estoy enferma y me quede en mi departamento en Greenwich... —su voz se fue apagando a medida que la memoria regreso poco a poco a ella.

Si, había estado enferma todo el fin de semana, y cuando logro mejorarse un poco como para caminar, asistió a la biblioteca a buscar información para el proyecto asignado en clase, y luego un objeto gigante salido de la nada había aparecido en el medio del patío, junto con unos tipos extraños, luego apareció un hombre al que la gente reunida allí llamo Thor, y empezó a pelear contra el sujeto raro y terrorífico... cuando los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron, la gente había salido corriendo del edificio, ella entre ellos, pero siendo tan baja en medio del barullo alguien la había empujado en su prisa por alejarse de aquel sitió y se había golpeado contra una algo duro, una columna supuso, luego de eso todo estaba en blanco.

El terror frío y gélido corrió espeso por sus venas, al encontrar la mirada de aquel hombre nuevamente.

—Como he llegado aquí?— susurro mas para sí misma que para él.

—Seguramente a causa de las alineaciones, debes haberte topado con un espacio distorsionado que te envió aquí— comento Loki, poniéndose de pie en toda su altura de un metro noventa y cuatro. —Un guardia te encontró, y te trajo a este cuarto.

Jadia abrió los ojos como platos al verlo de pie, el hombre era un gigante, superaba con creces su metro sesenta y seis de altura por mucho.

—Y como vuelvo a casa?— se atrevió a preguntar Jadia, mordiendo su labio inferior con inquietud.

Loki sonrió burlón, antes de acercársele velozmente y con una mano la tomo del cuello, levantándola de la cama hasta que tuvo su rostro a su altura. Ella estaba muy asustada. Perfecto.

—No lo harás— le dijo con voz siniestra. Luego agrego. —Nunca.

Jadia puso una mano temblorosa sobre la muñeca de la mano que él tenía en su cuello, intentando respirar debido al agarre tan fuerte de este, pero era inútil. Sus pies estaban a veintiocho centímetro del suelo, y la debilidad de su cuerpo no le permitía ejercer presión para introducir algo de preciado aire en sus pulmones, sus ojos negros que estaban cautivos de los despiadados verdes, parpadearon perdiendo rápidamente enfoque, supo con certeza que se estaba desmayando cuando perdió total fuerza en sus extremidades. Luego todo se volvió negro, y ella le dio la bienvenida al olvido con gratitud, queriendo escapar de aquella escena terrible. Y de lo que el futuro podría depararle.

Loki hizo una mueca de disgusto, cuando sintió el cuerpo de la chica quedarse lánguido y sin fuerza, cuando sus ojos se cerraron supo que se había desmayado debido a la presión que había ejercido en su garganta, la cual le había cortado el suministro de oxigeno. La puso sobre la cama sin mucha delicadeza, a veces olvidaba que los humanos era criaturas frágiles y debía medir su fuerza si no quería terminar matándola accidentalmente demasiado pronto. Entonces su juego terminaría sin haber empezado siquiera.

Volvió sus ojos verde hacia el cuerpo inerte sobre la cama, a sabiendas de que no la podía dejar allí y arriesgarse a que alguno de los sirvientes pasara y la oyera. No. El debía trasladarla a un lugar que fuera de fácil acceso para él y aun así fuera un lugar donde nadie se atreviera a entrar sin su permiso, ni que tampoco pasara mucha gente cerca. Pero cual?

Paseo por el cuarto, repasando mentalmente los lugares que conocía pero descarto todos, eran muy públicos o muy aislados para su propósito. Tal vez, pensó distraídamente, debía dejarla allí un día mas y volver a sus habitaciones para pensar en un lugar mejor... rápidamente sus pasos se detuvieron. Sus aposentos. Nadie entraba allí sin su permiso, ni era un lugar concurrido ya que estaba lejos de otros cuarto porque así Odín lo había querido, para su privacidad Frigga. Una sonrisa maliciosa volvió a posarse en sus facciones, si, ese lugar era perfecto.

El sol ya se había ocultado y todo estaba a oscuras solo iluminado con antorchas y candelabros en los pasillos y salones, pero ese no era un problema para el maestro del disfraz y el engaño, como lo era Loki.

Tomo a la mujer de la cama por la cintura, cargándola bajo su brazo izquierdo noto vagamente que ella no pesaba mucho, sostuvo el cetro de Odín con la derecha, cambio su imagen para no ser reconocido, y que nadie viera su pequeño paquete ser transportado, luego se encamino fuera de la habitación, camino de sus aposentos, de buen humor. No se encontró con nadie, supuso que se debió a que estaban en un banquete aun celebrando la derrota de los Elfos Oscuros. Unos minutos después accedía a sus habitaciones, o las que anteriormente eran de Odín y ahora le pertenecía, todo estaba en silencio justo como lo había dejado al marcharse ese mañana.

El cuarto era grande, con una cama de oro, colchón de plumas y sabanas de algodón blanco. Toda la decoración de la estancia era en blanco y dorado, con piezas de oro y diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros y amatistas. Un sillón largo y con cómodos cojines estaba a un lado contra la pared, junto a este un arcón antiguo de madera oscura, y mas allá un arco grande daba a lo que era el baño, un sitio igual de grande. al otro lado del cuarto había otro arco que daba acceso a un balcón con columnas blancas desde donde podía verse un paisaje increíble. Ciertamente el entorno lo complacía.

Dejo su carga sin mucha ceremonia en el largo sillón, sin otra mirada hacia ella, se dirigió al baño dejando caer la ropa a su paso, necesitaba un relajante baño de agua caliente para disipar la tensión acumulada durante días. Ese cuarto en particular también estaba decorado en oro, combinaba junto con el resto del aposento, una enorme charca de piedra estaba incrustada en el piso, que hacía de tina, a un lado en la pared había un espejo de cuerpo entero y a su lado un armario sin puertas que contenía cosméticos, aceites y perfumes. Su cuerpo alto, grácil y musculoso, se sumergió en las aguas de la inmensa tina, al instante el agua caliente alivio su piel y músculos, inevitablemente sus pensamientos regresaron a la mujer humana; ella ciertamente no era atractiva y su cuerpo era como el de una niña pequeña sin apenas curvas, pero podría servirle como esclava personal, preparar sus baños y arreglar sus aposentos, incluso servirle la comida. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, tenía muchas utilidades para ella, y lo mejor de todo, era que no tendría que esconder su verdadera apariencia. Si, asintió satisfecho, tener una mujer humana de sirvienta tenía muchas ventajas. Cuando se aburriera de su compañía, simplemente se desharía de ella, pensó Loki desapasionadamente. Después de todo nadie la extrañaría. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no le permitiría regresar a la tierra, nunca.

Jadia recupero el sentido poco a poco, notando nuevamente que estaba en un lugar diferente al anterior. Parpadeo para ajustar nuevamente la vista y noto que esa habitación estaba decorada ostentosamente en oros y joyas, todo de muy fina calidad. Noto que estaba recostada contra un sillón largo parecido a un chase-long hecho en oro y bastante cómodo. Se levanto despacio evitando marearse, y sintió su garganta arder y ligeramente dolorida, frunciendo el ceño palpo el lugar magullado e hizo una mueca de dolor al tocarlo, ciertamente él tenía una fuerza descomunal; un ruido repentino a su izquierda llamo su atención y automáticamente giro su cabeza en esa dirección, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al verlo a él salir de un cuarto adyacente completamente desnudo. Su alto y ágil cuerpo mostraba una musculatura definida pero sin llegar a ser exagerada, sus cabellos estaban húmedos ,su piel blanca brillaba por la iluminación de antorchas del cuarto, anchos de hombros, gotas de agua corrían hacia abajo por su estomago plato y de paquetes de ocho, estrechas caderas y piernas largas, pero lo que más la dejo en shock fue que no llevaba nada para cubrir su hombría. Y ella nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo ni tan bien proporcionado como él.

Jadeo con sorpresa y escandalizada cuando se recupero del shock, su rostro adquirió la coloración de las manzanas maduras y rápidamente cubrió sus ojos tomando uno de los cojines, lo sostuvo frente a ella y pegado a su rostro, bloqueando la vista de su cuerpo. Pero oyó claramente su risa burlona y maliciosa, mientras se movía por el cuarto.

—Te gusta lo que ves?— interrogó Loki en tono burlón, bastante divertido con su reacción pudorosa y remilgada. —Nunca antes habías visto a un hombre desnudo?

Ella murmuró algo por lo bajo que Loki no alcanzo a escuchar.

—Habla más alto— demando él con impaciencia.

—No!... yo nunca antes eh... visto a... un hombre... en su condición— susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el la oyera sin retirar el cojín de su rostro encendido, pero no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco, por los nervios y la vergüenza de que él la hiciera admitir aquello en voz alta luego de ese incidente tan penoso. Incluso tenía los ojos cerrados.

Entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha, dudo de su palabra, el era un mentiroso magnifico y sabia diferenciar cuando alguien decía la verdad o no, y aunque su voz le decía que no mentía su rostro oculto le hacía sospechar lo contrario, a pesar de su sobresalto inicial al verlo. Con pasos silenciosos se le acerco y de un tirón le retiro el cojín que cubría su rostro, con una mano tomo rudamente su mandíbula, alzándola para observarla ampliamente. Y la diversión regreso a su mirada al ver su cara, sus mejillas estaban rojas a pesar del tono dorado de su piel, era claramente visible y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, le confirmo que aquello posiblemente era cierto.

—Mírame— le ordeno con voz dura, a pesar de que estaba divertido con la situación.

Jadia reluctantemente abrió sus ojos, enfocando su vista en los magníficos ojos verdes claro de él, y quedo nuevamente aturdida por lo atractivo de sus facciones. Finas cejas, pestañas oscura que enmarcaban esos ojos tan increíblemente fríos, nariz y pómulos aristocráticos, y labios sensuales y totalmente besables. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas al pensar aquello, y no pudo evitar morder su labio con fuerza, totalmente mortificada por sus pensamientos descarriados.

Loki observo sus mejillas enrojecer un poco más, mientras ella mordía su labio inferior. Sus ojos la examinaron curiosos ya que la tenía tan cerca, sus finas cejas castañas oscuras, pestañas tupidas negras que enmarcaban sus ojos negros como el carbón, una nariz respingona, labios en forma de fresa, toda ella parecía delicada pero realmente sus facciones no era totalmente infantiles como él había pensado en un principio, sin embargo era definitivamente menor que la mujer humana de su hermano, Jane Foster. Frunciendo el ceño, le pregunto con brusquedad.

—Qué edad tienes?

Confundida Jadia respondió balbuceando.

—Veinte años.

Casi hizo una mueca. Había estado en lo cierto con respecto a ella, en edad humana ella ya había pasado la adolescencia y estaba entrando en la adultez, técnicamente se la consideraba adulta a los veintiuno, pero para él ella era una niña en comparación con su edad, aunque él aparentara estar entre los veintiocho y los treinta años humanos, realmente era mucho más viejo que eso. Sin embargo, pensó curioso, las chicas de su edad e incluso menores, ya habían tenido experiencia sexual con hombres y no se sonrojaban como colegialas cuando veían a uno desnudo. Pero ella lo había hecho, así que había dos posibles opciones, o vivió una vida muy protegida o simplemente era una misógina solterona. También estaba el hecho de que la muchacha no era muy atractiva físicamente, había sido muy pobremente dotada en gracia natural y atractivo sexual.

—Tu cuerpo pequeño seguramente no podría acoger a un hombre dentro de ti— murmuró distraído, observando su poco pecho, cintura pequeña y ligeramente redondeadas caderas.

Jadia jadeo sorprendida y escandalizada por sus palabras. Pero no podía esconderse de él porque aun mantenía su poderoso agarre sobre su mandíbula. Dioses, ella quería morirse de la pena. Estaba casi segura de que él lo hacía apropósito para torturarla. Desvió la vista, avergonzada, solo entonces Loki la soltó, caminando hacia otro arcón donde tenía su ropa y saco unos pantalones negros que comenzó a ponerse y nada más.

—No eres muy atractiva— dijo despectivamente al darse la vuelta.

Ella tomo el cojín a su lado y lo abrazo contra sí misma, bajando la mirada al suelo, no quería tener otro incidente y volver a verlo desnudo, con una sola vez había tenido suficiente no creía poder soportar más vergüenza por el resto del día. Su comentario le dolió, aunque no era nada nuevo que no supiera.

—No es como si no me lo hubieran dicho antes— dijo ella decaída, encogiéndose de hombros bajo su atenta mirada verde. —Pero es una carencia que no puedo remediar.

—No te preocupes por eso—al ver que ella lo observo con desconcierto, Loki sonrió maliciosamente, luego agregó. —Las sirvientas no necesitan ser atractivas... solo eficientes.

—S-sirvientas?— su vacilación fue obvia.

Loki se acerco a ella a grandes zancadas, puso la rodilla izquierda a un lado de su cadera en el sillón, y la mano derecha la apoyo contra el respaldo al lado de su hombro, su mano libre la tomo del cabello con fuerza suficiente para echar su cabeza hacia atrás arqueando su cuello en el acto pero increíblemente sin causarle dolor; él se inclino sobre ella bloqueando las vistas del cuarto con sus anchos hombros desnudos, hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron y su aliento caliente estaba sobre su boca, sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de ella y sus ardiente ojos verdes capturaron su sorprendida y aturdida mirada de ojos oscuros con intensidad, remarcando cada palabra que pronunció.

—Tu único deber de ahora en adelante, será servirme a mí y solo a mí, cumplir con mis deseos y exigencias... — informo con voz dura y ronca, viendo su rostro pasar de la incertidumbre al temor, pero aun permanecía ese aturdimiento en lo profundo de sus ojos. Supo que su cercanía era lo que la afectaba tanto, y eso lo divirtió. —No pondrás un pie fuera de estas habitaciones, de lo contrario, te hare lamentarlo con creces.

Loki bajo su mirada a sus labios rosados y temblorosos, que parecían tan suaves y por un momento él tuvo la tentación de inclinar un poco más la cabeza, acortar la distancia y capturarlos con su boca en un rudo y carnal beso, de morderlo y hacerla gemir bajo su asalto. Parpadeo sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, y aquel loco impulso de poseer su boca en forma de fresa. Hizo una mueca interiormente, suponiendo que aquello se debía a que llevaba un buen tiempo sin una mujer que calentara su cama y saciara sus apetitos sexuales.

Dirigió su mirada ahora fría y despiadada hacia ella.

—Huir no te servirá de nada, pequeña humana— le anunció con rudeza. —Te encontrare donde sea que te escondas, te seguiré y te traeré de vuelta y entonces... entonces desearas no haberme desobedecido.

Jadia supo por la firmeza de su voz, y la gélida mirada, que él hablaba muy enserio.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero sus comentarios...**

**xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente! esta es la continuación del FFC, espero sus opiniones en forma de Reviews.**

**No me pertenece el Pj de Loki, pero la historia es totalmente mia xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Loki se levanto sabiendo que la joven había permanecido dormida en el largo sillón toda la noche, supuso que agotada por los sucesos del día anterior. La tenue luz de la mañana se colaba por los ventanales e iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente para ver con claridad su figura acurrucada en el, con pisadas silenciosas se acerco a ella y se detuvo a su lado observándola noto el espectacular colorido de marcas que habían aparecido en su cuello, su piel tenían la forma de sus dedos y aunque la noche anterior la había tomado con menos fuerza de la mandíbula ahí también se notaba ligeras marcas que arruinaban su piel dorada. Ciertamente, ella era muy delicada... estaba seguro que un revés de su mano hecho con enfado seguramente la mataría instantáneamente.

Repentinamente alargo el brazo y la tomo de la muñeca, para a continuación tirar de ella despertándola bruscamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón aturdidos y soñolientos, miro al rededor confusa, su larga melena estaba desordenada y su ropa arrugada, pero aun así parecía fresca al despertar, supuso que era porque estaba acostumbrado a ver a los guerreros y personas en Asgard levantarse con resaca luego de pasar noches bebiendo como condenados. Con un movimiento de su mano volvió a tirar con fuerza de su muñeca poniéndola de pie, no tenía tiempo para perder esa mañana y ella debía empezar a ejecutar el papel designado por él para ella, pero el impulso la hizo ir a parar contra su cuerpo cuando perdió el equilibrio, su otro brazo la agarro inmediatamente por la cintura como un acto reflejo.

Jadia aun estaba tratando de orientarse al ser despertada con tan poca consideración, cuando otro tirón de aquella mano ruda la hizo levantarse precipitadamente sin tener tiempo de equilibrar su peso, termino estrellándose contra un cuerpo cálido y duro. Seguidamente sintió su brazo rodear su cintura, aun mas aturdida elevo la cabeza hasta dar con los mismo ojos verdes que la habían amenazado la noche anterior.

—Es hora de trabajar, mujer— gruño Loki, irritado consigo mismo.

No le gustaba tener que controlarse y medir su fuerza, pero igualmente había utilizado demasiada obviamente, ya que prácticamente la había catapultado a sus brazos. Los humanos, pensó con enfado, era demasiado frágiles, en especial sus mujeres.

Ella vaciló, pero a la final comento.

—Yo... no sé qué hacer... ni que quiere que haga... — su voz sonó ronca por el sueño.

Permanecía pasivamente en sus brazos, no tenía sentido intentar librarse ya que como había demostrado desde que se despertó y lo vio el día anterior, él era extremadamente más fuerte que ella. En pocas palabras, sería inútil.

Loki la observo un momento, antes de soltarla y apartarse.

—Cada día será tu deber atenderme, preparar mis baños, y servir mi comida, sobre todo hacer todo lo que te diga, pero sin dejar estas habitaciones— aclaro con voz inexpresiva. —Has entendido?

—Yo... si— susurro bajando la mirada, luego tomo una respiración honda antes de volver a hablarle. —Como debo dirigirme a usted?

Él sonrió torcidamente.

—Ahora soy tu amo, dueño y señor de tu persona— una sonrisa aun más amplia y maliciosa adorno sus labios.

Jadia siguió sin elevar la vista a su rostro así que no pudo notar su sonrisa, cada palabra la hundía más en la desesperación. Aunque hasta ahora no la había golpeado ella sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que le pegara por un solo error que cometiera, sobre todo si su plan de escapar tenía éxito y luego él la encontraba, ella no sobreviviría a un solo golpe de su puño.

—Mírame cuanto te hablo, mujer— demandó con brusquedad, sobresaltándola.

Confusa y algo temerosa, elevo la vista hasta su atractivo rostro hecho de granito. Pero aun así él noto el brillo de rebeldía en sus ojos oscuros, y en vez de enfurecerlo lo divirtió. El conejo asustadizo no era tan insignificante después de todo.

—Te dirigirás a mí como señor o mi rey, como gustes— dijo con aparente indiferencia.

Armándose de valor, no pensó en que probablemente aquello fuera una estupidez, antes de hablar.

—Yo tengo nombre, mi señor— casi se atraganto al ver su mirada clavarse en ella con fijeza. —Y quisiera saber cuál es el nombre de la persona que se dice a si mismo mi amo.

Por un largo momento, ella pensó que había ido muy lejos y él la reprendería con fuerza bruta debido a la expresión indescifrable que ella vio en su rostro y no pudo decir que fue. Luego una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

—El ratón no es tan miedoso como aparenta— dijo con burla. Luego toda diversión desapareció de su rostro, y no por primera vez desde que él la había visto, la tomo con brusquedad de la barbilla. —Mi nombre es Loki, Rey de Asgard... recuerda bien el nombre de a quien le perteneces.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se marcho de la habitación, dejándola sola y temblorosa allí de pie.

Los siguientes días se hizo una especie de rutina, al alba Loki la despertaba usualmente con su acostumbrada brusquedad, y ella preparaba su baño matutino, alguien dejaba el desayuno fuera de la puerta, y ella lo colocaba dentro en una mesa para él, tomando una pequeña porción de comida para sí misma que comía en el balcón, salvo que él le gritara para que hiciera cualquier tontería que consideraba importante interrumpiendo así su desayuno, algo que obviamente le divertía. Luego él se marchaba y la dejaba encerrada en la habitación, donde ella aprovechaba que él no se encontraba y tomaba un baño; a la hora del almuerzo un plato con comida aparecía misteriosamente en la habitación, pero él no volvía al cuarto hasta el anochecer, y se repetía en la cena la misma escena que en el desayuno. Luego de que él se cansara de fastidiarla y hostigarla, ambos se iban a dormir. Ella dormía en el sillón, y él en la enorme cama matrimonial. Las horas del día que no pasaban en su compañía, Jadia las dedicaba a ver por el balcón la increíble vista y a hacer un plan de escape. Lo segundo no le iba tan bien como ella quisiera.

Al segundo día Loki se había quejado que estar cansado de verla con la misma ropa todo el tiempo, así que al día siguiente ella tenía tres pares de vestidos diferentes para ponerse, y unas zapatillas con ligero tacón como calzado.

Misteriosamente sus ropas de la tierra desaparecieron y no las volvió a ver más.

Así pues, ella portaba los vestidos, uno verde oscuro que parecía ser su favorito, era de estilo imperial, dejaba al descubierto su cuello y parte de sus hombros, con mangas largas que se adherían a sus brazos y terminaban un poco más allá de las muñecas, ajustado bajo el pecho con una cinta plateada, luego caía en ligeros pliegues hasta sus tobillos, no tenía más adornos. El segundo era gris oscuro, y de estilo griego, con cuello en V, y sin mangas, también se ajustaba bajo el pecho con una banda dorada, y luego de nuevo en la cintura, después caía libre en pliegues hasta los tobillos. El ultimo, era de color marrón chocolate, de un solo hombro, e igual que los anteriores se ajustaba bajo su pecho, luego caía suelto en pliegues hasta sus tobillos. El calzado era negro, pero cómodo. Siempre llevaba el cabello en una trenza, o recogido en un moño en la base de la nuca, muy práctico.

Loki estaba frustrado. Irritado incluso, mientras se dirigía hacia sus aposentos, haciendo un cambio radical en la rutina que silenciosamente había impuesto por segunda vez, luego de semana y media conviviendo con la mujer humana en sus recamaras. Y estaba sumamente molesto.

Sus reacciones, eran la principal molestia. Y no entendía porque le estaba ocurriendo aquello.

Todo había salido de las mil maravillas según su plan, ella no había rechistado ni había intentado escapar hasta ahora, no es que creyera que se había resignado, no, todo lo contrario. Sabía casi con certeza que su pequeña cabecita estaba tramando un plan para escaparse, algunas veces incluso la descubría con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida murmurando para sí misma. Los días se habían convertido en un entretenimiento, ella siempre reaccionaba de distintas formas cuando la molestaba, unas veces con sutileza y otras muy obvio; al principió, no reaccionaba pero llego un punto en que los comentarios que hacia la sacaban de quicio, y aquel brillo rebelde aparecía en sus ojos, apretaba sus labios en forma de fresa y lo fulminaba con la mirada cuando creía que no la veía. Y eso lo entretenía, jugar con su paciencia y mangonearla de un lado al otro, lo mantenía lejos del aburrimiento. Incluso había llegado a controlar su fuerza cuando estaba a su alrededor, aunque algunas veces se olvidaba y ella amanecía con moratones en los brazos y muñecas. Pero nunca decía una palabra al respecto, y él no se disculpaba, después de todo ella le pertenecía y podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con ella.

Pero no era aquello lo que lo tenía tan molesto.

Hacia dos noches, cuando ella preparaba su baño nocturno de mala gana, pensó él con una media sonrisa, la había observado moverse por el cuarto, y un mecho de su cabello se había soltado del moño que usualmente se hacía a la altura de la nuca, ella portaba el vestido gris que se movía con su cuerpo igual de bien que los demás, y aquel pedazo de cabello le había hecho fijarse en su esbelto cuello. Y a medida que más lo miraba rozar su piel delicada, volvieron a resurgir los pensamientos de la primera noche, cuando un loco impulso del momento lo había hecho imaginar tomar su boca con la suya, pero en esa ocasión era diferente; Loki quería tomarla de los brazos e inmovilizarla, para a continuación hundir sus labios en el hueco de su cuello y marcar con su boca la delicada piel de ella. Esos pensamientos tan insólitos lo habían sorprendido, y le habían recordado que hacía algún tiempo que no tomaba a una mujer, y sacudiéndose la absurdez de siquiera tocar a la mujer humana, que era inferior a él en todo, había decidido ocuparse de ese asunto al día siguiente.

Luego de dejar la habitación a la mañana siguiente, se había ocupado de algunos asuntos de palacio, y al caer la noche dejo la cena silenciosamente en sus recamaras, trancando la puerta al salir sin que ella notara que él había estado allí. Se marcho de palacio con una apariencia diferente para no ser reconocido por nadie y fue a una de las tabernas más alejadas del palacio que había frecuentado con anterioridad con su hermano Thor cuando querían alguna compañía femenina; y la siempre y sensual Leaht estaba allí, una mujer alta y de esplendida figura voluptuosa de reloj de arena, enrulado cabello rubio dorado y ojos azul cielo, amplia boca que sonreía coquetamente, grandes pechos, cintura pequeña y redondeadas caderas, que daban paso a sus muslos los cuales lo habían acogido muchas veces entre sus piernas largas y esbeltas. Ella siempre conseguía excitarlo y él había acudido esa noche, con la intención de acostarse con ella y saciar sus apetitos.

Eso no había ocurrido.

En el momento que vio a Leaht, no le pareció tan atractiva como antes, sin embargo continuo con el plan, y la llevo a una habitación privada de la taberna; ella inconsciente de quien era él, lo había tratado como a cualquier otro cliente, se besaron y manosearon, incluso llegaron a desprenderse de algunas prendas, pero aunque fue agradable, y se había excitado, su respuesta había sido vaga. Frustrado consigo mismo, se había levantado de la cama, dejado el dinero por sus servicios y marchado sin mirar a tras ni una vez. Lo que antes lo había satisfecho ahora solo lo dejaba casi sin interés. Así pues había vuelto a sus recamaras a media noche muy enfadado, y al entrar su vista ya ajustada a la oscuridad se había dirigido inmediatamente hacia la muchacha humana, que dormía plácidamente en el sillón, acurrucada de medio lado y portando un camisón blanco de mangas largas, parecía la inocencia pura allí recostada, mientras él se consumía en su frustración.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana su humor no había mejorado ni un poco, y la había pagado con ella, empezando por despertarla con algo de violencia, agarrándola por la muñeca con fuerza la había levantado de un tirón, ella hizo una mueca de dolor que Loki no se perdió, una parte maliciosa en él se había complacido con su dolor, y siendo aun más déspota por su noche fallida con una mujer hermosa, la había mandado a preparar su baño sin permitirle cambiarse, un error que noto luego.

Temerosa por la rudeza de esa mañana, la había visto correr a la habitación del baño, aun irritado, fue impacientemente a ver porque tardaba tanto cuando oyó un sonoro "splash". Al asomarse por el arco de la puerta, la vio salir a tropezones de la charca del lado más alto, su camisón blanco empapado hasta los muslos se adhería a sus piernas haciéndolo casi trasparente, esa visión lo había excitado como el cuerpo voluptuoso semi-desnudo de Leaht no había podido. Desde ese momento, había sabido que algo no marchaba bien. El resto del día tuvo un humor de perros.

Lo que lo llevaba a ese momento, esa mañana su irritación no había disminuido ni un poco, pero no lo había demostrado. La mujer lo miraba con extrañeza y algo inquieta desde el día anterior, y debería estar inquieta, pensó oscuramente Loki, mientras caminaba a grandes pasos hacia su habitación... iba a descubrir que era lo que lo atraía de ella. Porque obviamente no era su físico, porque le seguía pareciendo igual de común y simple que los demás humanos, en pocas palabras seguía siendo inexistente; ¿entonces, que era lo que lo llevaba a mirarla y a pensar en marcarla, sobretodo, que lo hizo excitarse con solo ver sus piernas semi-desnudas?

Entro silenciosamente a los aposentos, notando de inmediato que ella no se encontraba allí, se movió sigilosamente al baño, pero tampoco estaba allí, así que solo quedaba un lugar disponible, y efectivamente ahí la encontró él. El balcón era redondo con algunas columnas en el barandal, y había sido construido con un asientos a lo largo de la circunferencia completa junto con la baranda, de forma que las personas podían sentarse y observar con los brazos apoyados en ella hacia el bello paisaje.

Se encontraba dándole la espalda a la puerta sentada de medio lado, y apoyada contra el barandal, miraba fijamente hacia la derecha, con su largo cabello castaño oscuro suelto a su espalda, no pareció notarlo. Sin embargo él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba murmurando para sí misma.

—Hmmm... ¿Qué está haciendo?— susurro inclinándose aun más sobre el pasamanos.

Loki frunció el ceño, sin entender nada de lo que murmuraba; se acerco aun mas hasta que pudo ver qué era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención. Y tuvo que evitar poner los ojos en blanco al ver la escena; desde el balcón podía verse una parte lejana y poco transitada del palacio, que usualmente usaban las parejas para encuentros clandestinos, y uno de los amigos de su hermano Thor, el rubios que tanto lo irritaba, estaba en ese momento inclinado sobre una mujer, todos sabían de su reputación de mujeriego, menos la incauta en sus brazos, pensó con ironía, al verlo inclinarse sobre ella y besarla con urgencia mientras sus manos vagaban sobre el cuerpo de ella.

La muchacha humana contuvo audiblemente el aliento, lo que regreso su atención a ella.

—Mi dios! ¿Realmente está haciendo eso en público?— exclamo Jadia escandalizada. —¿Es que no tiene sentido común? ¿Que le ven de divertido a besarse?— continuó murmurando para ella misma en voz alta, ignorando que no estaba sola.

Loki retrocedió unos pasos, y la observo con mas curiosidad, si no lo supiera mejor juraría que nunca la habían besado. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron, la escena presenciada le había recordado a qué había venido en primer lugar.

—¿Disfrutas espiando a los amantes?— pregunto en voz alta, llamando su atención.

Jadia dio un respigón audible, mientras su corazón se aceleraba del susto. Giro para verlo a él parado a su espalda a unos pasos de donde ella estaba sentada, no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí y eso la mortificaba, porque había tomado la costumbre de hablar sola en voz alta para llenar el silencio. En ese momento él tenía una mirada oscura y los ojos verdes que tanto la fascinaban como inquietaban estaban entrecerrados y fijos en ella; se removió incomoda dándole la espalda por completo al panorama del balcón, y se levanto, había dejado los zapatos olvidados junto al sillón, sintiéndose más cómoda andando descalza.

—Yo... eh... no sabía que había vuelto ya, mi señor— murmuro nerviosa, algo sobre su actitud la inquietaba de sobre manera.

Pero Loki no le prestó atención a sus palabras, no le había pasado de ser percibido que no estaba usando calzado bajo el vestido gris, y solo la visión de sus pies y pantorrillas desnudos al bajarse del asiento había encendido nuevamente ese calor inexplicable, y la irritación había vuelto con creces. ¿Qué, por Odín, era lo que lo atraía de ella? Así pues dejo de preguntárselo, y decidió probar una teoría; iba a hacer lo que aquella noche pensó pero no se había permitido poner en práctica.

—Voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad... y la mía— fue lo único que dijo él, con voz espesa y dura.

Con un violento movimiento la tomo del brazo y tiro de ella contra su cuerpo, sorprendiéndola por su acción, con un brazo la tomo de la cintura elevándola del suelo, y con la mano libre que tenía la tomo de la nuca para impedir una retirada de su siguiente acercamiento; al instante su boca descendió sobre los labios femeninos en forma de fresa, apoderándose de ellos con brusquedad, descargando toda la frustración y enojo en su suave boca, que sabía a miel. Estaba al corriente de que estaba siendo demasiado rudo con ella, pero aun así no pudo detenerse, la sintió removerse en protesta pero solo fue un segundo, porque su pequeño cuerpo pegado contra él se relajo amoldándose al suyo mucho más grande y fuerte, y con un suave suspiro se rindió a él. Podía sentir sus formas contra sí, su pequeños pechos aplastados contra su torso masculino, su plano vientre y sus caderas levemente redondeadas, y se dio cuenta por primera vez, de lo femenina que era ella, y lo poco de niña que tenía, era solo en apariencia. Porque comprobó que era toda una mujer.

Jadia no se dio cuenta de sus intenciones hasta que la tuvo prisionera contra su cuerpo, sus pies lejos del suelo y sus manos contra su pecho, sentía su brazo de hierro rodear su cintura y su otra mano insertarse entre los cabellos de su nuca para a continuación besarla con brusquedad y dureza, lastimando sus labios en el proceso. Jamás la había besado un hombre, y mucho menos con tal fuerza y sin delicadeza, aunque le hacía un poco de daño también comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo por toda ella que la aturdió un poco; su único beso hacia sido a los trece años y solo fue parte de una broma, por lo que era su única referencia con respecto a eso. Él no parecía que fuera a ceder, así que ella dejo su pobre intento de luchar contra aquel agarre irrompible, y se rindió a lo inevitable, soltando un pequeño suspiro dejo a su cuerpo relajarse contra él.

De un momento a otro, Loki suavizo su posesión, haciéndola más profunda e intensa, y menos violenta y brusca. Al morder su labio inferior la oyó jadear suavemente, y se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo por lo bajo, volvió a besarla largamente disfrutando como no lo había hecho con Leaht; abandono su dulce boca y sin poder detenerse, arrastro un reguero de besos por su mejilla sonrojada hasta bajar por el lado derecho de su barbilla, y más abajo hasta llegar a su cuello, luego la beso con intensidad en ese lugar, al instante la oyó gemir mientras un estremecimiento la recorría entera. Solo entonces él levanto la cabeza.

Su mirada la recorrió, y quedo satisfecho con lo que vio. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios, hinchados, rojos y húmedos... tenía la apariencia de una mujer besada a conciencia. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con satisfacción y oscuro deleite cuando se fijaron en su esbelto cuello, ahí justo donde su boca habían estado hacía unos segundos, había una marca rojiza notable en forma de fresa que resaltaba sobre su piel dorada. Aun podía sentirla temblar suavemente en sus brazos, otra prueba inconfundible de su inexperiencia, ya que no había intentado cubrir su reacción de aquellos ardientes besos ante él.

Ella era ciertamente, deliciosa.

Inmersa en sus dulces y ardientes besos, no noto que había dejado su boca hasta que lo sintió bajar por su barbilla y detenerse en la garganta. Confundida y bastante aturdida, iba a preguntarle que hacía cuando sintió un calor abrazador en ese zona donde sus labios entraban en contacto con su sensible piel del cuello, y no pudo contener el gemido que broto de ella, ni el estremecimiento de placer que la recorrió. Deseaba que volviera a besarla, pero él se retiro dejando ese sitio ardiendo y su cuerpo sin control temblaba ligeramente en sus brazos. No sabía bien en donde estaba ni que había sucedido.

Volvió a la realidad cuando se sintió ser deslizada por su cuerpo masculino hasta que sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo, no pudo evitar estremecerse nuevamente y tambalearse, sus piernas débiles no parecían poder sostenerla más. Estaba como en un modo soñoliento, y solo quería derrumbarse sobre sus piernas, aparentemente esa iba a ser su intención ya que sus rodillas cedieron bajo su peso, pero aquellas manos que había llegado a conocer en ese tiempo, la sostuvieron de la cintura, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza clavó la mirada con unos ojos verdes, intentando salir del aturdimiento, los parpados le pesaban tanto; luego, todo se volvió negro, y por segunda vez en su vida, Jadia se desmayó en brazos de Loki.

Loki recupero el control de su cuerpo con algo de dificultad, ya que quería volver a probar sus labios pero esa vez, entrar en la cavernosidad de su boca con sabor a miel, sin embargo se contuvo con mano de hierro. Y lentamente la dejo deslizarse pegada a su cuerpo, hasta que sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo, la sintió estremecer una vez más, y luego se tambaleo un poco, fuera de balase. Aun continuaba con los ojos cerrados, sus pestañas dos medias lunas oscuras contra sus mejillas, estaba bastante aturdida noto con pura satisfacción masculina correr por sus venas, y cuando creía que había recuperado un poco el sentido, las piernas de ella cedieron y tuvo que tomarla de la cintura para evitar que callera al suelo; enfoco sus ojos verde sobre ella, bastante curioso la observo elevar la cabeza como si le pesara mucho, y sus ojos negros lo miraron algo aturdidos, la vio parpadear suavemente y luego sus ojos fueron velados por sus parpados al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se quedo inerte en sus brazos.

Ella se había desmayado.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado *-***

**Por favor dejen Review para saber su opinión... :D**


End file.
